Meeting Warren Peace
by WarrenPeaceNOM
Summary: Aaron is your typical teenage boy,well not really he goes to sky high a place for supers he thinks it will be a walk in the park because he's been to plenty of schools likes this. But none of them had Warren Peace. Warren/OC Will/Layla slash. Others POVs.
1. You're Gay Aren't You?

**Hay this is my Sky High Fanfit hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters except Aaron, i wish i owned Warren too but beggers can't be choosers :( **

* * *

Name: Aaron Blake

Age: 16

Attending: Junior Year at Sky high

Sign here x

* * *

Yes I was signing my soul away to the devil. No but close.

A new school, a new start I'd been to many schools like sky high so I wasn't so behind.

For those of you who don't know Sky high is a high school for super heroes. Yes you heard right. My name is Aaron Blake my mum and dad are both superheroes and have passed their powers to me, well kind of.

My dad is Bobby Drake his power is to be able to freeze anything, including himself. My mother Rogue Drake has the abilities to absorb others powers to undo what they did but there was a down side when she was younger, my mum couldn't touch anyone not even my dad and they were dating! But anyway my power isn't the same as my mum or my dad's I can duplicate my self.

"Aaron dear you need to get up" I rolled myself out off bed literally and I feel on the floor. I looked in the mirror my brunette hair was stuck up in every direction I brushed it quickly checking the time, I had ten minutes shit!

I pulled a red and white checker shirt on with baggy dark jeans and black converse.

I grabbed my bag then rang to the door

"In a hurry son?" I shouted goodbye at my dad as I grabbed a piece of toast from his plate and ran out past my mother who was to busy gardening to look up while she said goodbye.

I got to the bus stop on time sitting by myself with my head phones in turned up full blast.

To say I was in shock when the bus started to fly would be an understatement my heart lurched out my chest, as I walked up the front steps of the school I was holding my chest tightly trying to keep it in.

A bright light appeared in front of me nearly knocking me down the steps when a brunette woman appeared in a posh suit

"You must be Aaron Blake, come on" the statuesque women said I followed her because she seemed to be in authority.

She walked me threw the corridors until we were outside the gym "Go on" she nudged me in and once I'd clattered in a booming voice shouted out to me

"Blake you're up."

I was now stud on a podium duplicating myself around the room filling it with well… me

"HERO!" Coach Boomer, yes that was his name, boomed, yes I know ironic but he is sonic boom. Ye I don't know who he is either.

The brunette women was back waiting for me as Boomer told me to get lost, no literally he told me to get lost. She gave me a schedule and pushed me in the direction of my first class.

Well my first ten minutes here and I'm being pushed about like a rang doll

"Ah you must be Mr Blake yes I've heard about you come on in please sit next to Miss Williams" my god his head his HUGE! I so hope he can't read minds.

I shuffled to my seat near a small redhead girl who seemed to be captivated with the colour green

"Hi I'm Layla" she said he bubbly personality shinning threw

"Aaron" I said nodding to her in a hushed tone so big head couldn't hear.

Class swept by quickly and I got to know Layla she was cute, bubbly and liked to talk… a lot.

"You should sit with me and my friends at lunch" I nodded as we walked toward our next lesson.

Lunch was… well not what I expected Layla took me to see her friends she also hinted at me maybe seeing any girls I liked, don't ask how we got into a conversation about that but we did. I didn't deny the fact on looking for a girl but I didn't tell her that I don't only just like girls.

"Aaron these are my friends Magenta," a small girl dressed in black and purple nodded to me the glared back at a piece of paper in front of her that looked like homework "This is Zack" next was a green and white neon boy, yes you heard correctly he was so bright.

"Hay you can call me Zack attack" he mentioned while shaking my hand.

"Shut up," Layla hissed but carried on "This is Ethan" a small dark boy had a book covering his face, when he tilted it so he could see me I saw the thick black glasses he wore, and my god the guy loved orange.

"Oh Aaron this is Will my boyfriend" Layla said with a little lust in her voice that I didn't miss as a lad walked over to stand next to her, he was a little taller than Layla he nodded to me in a sort hello gesture. Will had dirty blond hair and wore red white and blue clothing the kid must love America.

"And last but not least, this is Warren" I looked down at the table again to see a guy brooding over a book, he had long dark brown hair with red streaks, a glared place on his well structured face and look like the total bad boy. Warren grunted not even looking up

"Sit down" Will said pointed to the open seat in front of me, I did sliding into it

"So what's your power my man?" Zack said easily seeing me over Magenta's head

"Duplication" I whispered not really the talkative type

"Oh man you have to see my power it's amazing!" Zack boomed trying to look gangster

"You glow, glow-worm how is that amazing" it was a gruff voice that made me look up and when I did I was met with fire burning eyes.

"G-glow?" what the hell was wrong with me? I was stuttering

"Just you wait Warren when you drop your keys and it's to dark for you to see I won't glow for you" Zack said like it was the best threat in the world. I looked to Warren who smiled the most amazing smile, eh? What the hell? Amazing smile? Oh gods please help me. Warren clicked his fingers and flame igniting on them.

"I wouldn't need you anyway glow-worm" he chuckled making everyone else, except Zack who looked quite annoyed.

After Zack's little out break I got to know everyone's powers

**Will: super strength, flight **

**Layla: control over plants**

**Magenta: shape-shifts… into a guinea pig **

**Ethan: Melts…**

**Zack: Glows **

**Warren: Pyrokinetic **

I don't know what or how but Layla was on to me. You ask what I am on about. Well I shall tell you, I think she found out my bisexual tendencies. Throughout the day I have seen really pretty girls and I've spoken to most getting lucky with numbers but every time I saw Warren that day I don't know, my stomach flutters my chest panged and Layla was catching on

"You're gay aren't you?" I was shocked at her out burst

"No exactly" Layla thought for a moment and it clicked as my stop pulled up

"Warren?" she asked I shrugged jumping off the bus quickly.

Mum was interested in my day nodding along to my jabber while my dad watched the news occasionally listening to it.

Sleep was welcome when I finally got upstairs, it was that welcome I nearly forgot to change.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) any ideas please send me a message! **

**review! **


	2. Me! Me! Pick Me!

The rest of the week Layla would harass Aaron and he would try and convince her that Warren was not the only thing going on in his mind, but you and I both know he totally was. Warren's tan skin bursting with muscles that black wife beater he wore made Aaron swoon, his fire like eyes boring in Aaron made him shake with ecstasy.

"Hay" Aaron said without hesitation to a blond bimbo girl with ice blue eyes, but regretted it when she turned to look at him with such intent

"Aaron" she purred wrapping her arms around his neck, Aaron didn't care for the girl but he at least took into account her name, this way it would be easier to fool Layla "So what you doing tonight?" she raised. Aaron knew that Clare Freeze wanted a date with Aaron but he only wanted her to prove a point

"I don't know" he mumbled, Aaron still his shy self. Clare pulled him along toward the lunchroom, she wanted a date with Aaron to make her ex jealous he only being Warren Peace. Clare was annoyed at how easily Warren had dumped her maybe the new kid would make him jealous.

As they entered most people turned and look at the queen bitch and the new kid walk in together, the blond ice bimbo wrapping herself around him like something was about to rip him away from her.

She was right.

"Aaron come on we're over here" Layla said with her bubbly personality the Aaron was glad for at that moment. Layla started to drag him away but Clare pulled him back

"Bye baby" she whispered Aaron was about to puke but when she caught his lips he fought the urge. It was cold and his lips began to freeze, Layla was Aaron's hero as she yanked him away sitting him firmly on the bench next to Will.

"You're dating Freeze?" Will asked in astonishment looking back and forth between Warren and Aaron. Will knew Warren dated Clare and it didn't end pretty mostly her fault.

Aaron saw Will's eyes flicking between himself and Warren, had Layla told Will?

"No" Aaron said slumped slightly in his seat his feet kicked out under the table catching Warren's "Oops sorry" Warren restrained himself from burning Aaron to toast.

So many things were rushing through Layla's head at once. Did Warren like Aaron? He hadn't reacted when Aaron 'accidently' kick him. Did Aaron like Clare? Did Clare actually like Aaron or was she trying to get back at Warren?

Layla was getting a headache.

Warren was pissed when Clare kissed Aaron, not that Clare was kissing Aaron but Aaron was kissing back. Warren didn't like to admit to anyone, not even Will his best friend but the reason for Warren and Clare's split was because Warren was gay. Yes gay, Warren Peace bad boy son of Barron Battle was gay.

When he saw Aaron his stomach flipped and when he was with Clare that didn't happen.

"Oh I forgot to tell you all a girl in my history class invited us all to a party tonight, should be fun" Will said whilst playing with his food and looking lovingly at Layla. Everyone was trying to hold a barf in.

"I'm in for a party yo" Zack piped in breaking up the tension everyone was feeling

"Why not" Magenta said. Zack suddenly looked very happy. Everyone started to agree to go, when Layla turned on Aaron

"You coming Aaron or do you have other plans?" she was a sly girl and no one knew but him. He knew the implication and so did Warren who began to smoke a little

"Nope no other plans"

"Sure nothing with Clare?" she pushed making Warren smoke, and Will was miss reading it

"Layla drop it" Will whispered to her, Layla looked at Warren who was visibly smoking now, even Aaron didn't miss it

"No she froze my lips why would I want to go near her again?" Aaron said putting an end to it. Warren was content with his answer but Layla wasn't

"What about the other girls?" Aaron turned to glare at Layla as did Will.

Everyone else except Warren who was close to bursting into flames hadn't a clue what was going on.

Aaron's glare turned into a smirk "Ye see you at the party" he stud turned and walked out the canteen walking to class just as the bell rang.

Warren was fuming Layla had to say that now Aaron would turn up with a girl and Warren would set the place on fire.

Yes Warren was planning on going as soon and Aaron said he was Warren was deciding what to wear that would catch the lanky boys attention.

_Why the hell should I care it's obvious he's straight _Warren would repeat in his head but at the back of his mind he knew that there was something about Aaron.

The group met up at Stronghold's house the girls dressed up in the mini dress guys in casual staying with their desired colours, Ethan his orange, Zack his neon green and white, Magenta purple, Layla forest green as well as will with his red white and blue. Warren was yet to turn up in his tradition black wife beater and low slung baggy jeans, he was turning up in style on his sleek black motorcycle.

"Good you're hear" Will said to Warren who still had his helmet on "We're just waiting for Aaron" Warren's chest jumped slightly at hearing his name.

They waited half an hour until Will rang Aaron

_Why haven't I got his number? _Warren thought but shrugged it off

"Where are you man?" Will asked a little annoyed "Could have said" Will shut the phone and walked out side with everyone following.

Aaron had been sat on the pavement mesmerised by the sleek black bike parked on the curb

"I want" he said in a slightly begging voice. Warren couldn't help but chuckle

"Tough it's mine" Warren boomed a genuine smile on his face. Zack was getting bored and wanted to party he mentioned the party and everyone else was ready and wanting to go

"Warren you're going to have to take a passenger" Before Aaron thought through what he was doing he'd already done it

"Me! Me! pick me!" Aaron was jumping up and down his hand up in the air like a child in a class room. Realisation hit and he blushed crimson.

Warren and Layla thought it was cute, not knowing the other thought the same. Magenta, Zack, Ethan and Will were ready to fall on the floor laughing but thought against it wanted actually get to the party.

"I'm so getting on that bike even if it kills me" Aaron persisted plus Warren was on the bike as well, that was the best part.

Everyone agreed the majority going to Will's car while Aaron and Warren climbed on to the bike.


	3. Kill Layla? Yes please!

**Hay guys thanks for reading. Glad some of you are enjoying my story. **

**If any of you have some ideas that you want put into the story just message me and I'll see what I can do **

**Here's Chapter 3! **

**

* * *

**

The party was booming the guys in Will's car got there first seeing as Warren was following. Both the boys were in heaven, Warren because the boy he was crushing on, and coming to terms with that he was crushing on Aaron, had his arms around his waist. Aaron was soaking in the warmth Warren radiated, he knew this was the only time he was going to get any were as close to Warren.

"Nice bike!" Aaron shouted over the wind. Warren smirked

"I think I guessed that from you reaction before" Aaron blushed slightly

"…"

"What?" Warren shouted

"Nothing" Aaron said back

**(If you'd like to know what Aaron said, here it is: 'Ye sorry for acting like a complete idiot in front on an absolute Adonis') **

Aaron quickly jumped off the bike not wanting to make Warren feel awkward

Warren on the other hand felt a little dejected.

Everyone soon got into the party spirit everyone but Will and Warren drinking a little more than usual

"Hay Aaron" Clare had somehow found Aaron in the crowd and he'd been hiding knowing she would be there, plus being tipsy doesn't help it either

"Go away" he slurred pushing past people looking for some one familiar "Warren Peace!" Aaron shouted but I came out more like "W-warr-rren P-eee-aa-ceee" Warren was the only one not drinking and this pissed him off because seeing Clare here and looking for the one person he'd been looking for, for the past hour now, made his blood boil.

When he was shouted and he saw Clare following Aaron, his hands caught fire and turned to look

"What Blake?" he bellowed. Aaron wanted Clare off his back and Warren… let's not get side tracked

"Wow you're cute when you're mad. But why are you mad?" Aaron took a step forward moving Warren's hair out his face. Warren couldn't stay mad for long Aaron was too cute in his eyes. Warren noticed a lot about Aaron he's was as tall as Warren and Warren was 6'3. Aaron's eyes were an emerald green sparkling when the light hit them perfectly. He also noticed that his crush was slim not very broad but wondered what lay underneath the boys top.

Warren was that mesmerised by Aaron he totally missed the fact Clare was now standing beside the both very tall boys  
"Aaron come on dance with me" Clare said already latching her body onto Aaron's, Warren had, had enough

"Clare back off!" he growled nudging her out the way dragging Aaron further into the dance floor.

Warren was pissed, pissed a Clare mostly. She'd dated loads of guys since they split up and now Warren finds a 'person' he actually likes and she jumps in. Typical. Will's been asking questions lately about what happened with Clare and why Warren had broken up with her. Maybe he should tell Will, well he was his best friend.

Layla all the while was watching to two boys as Warren yanked them through the crowd, Layla being Layla thought any relationship either it be straight or gay were cute.

Layla knew Aaron like Warren she was sure of it, even on the first day she knew Aaron was smitten his forest green eyes burning with lush. Over the past week she'd been dying to tell Will but stopped her self. It wasn't her secret to tell.

_I should tell Will first see his reaction, right? _Warren said as he dragged Aaron out side the grand white house he'd not taken in before

"Warr-rren where are we going?" Aaron asked in a sing song voice.

_Right tell Will first, but that doesn't mean I can't flirt right? And now I'm insane because I'm asking brain question that can not be responded to. Brilliant. _

"Warren, Warren, Warren" Aaron couldn't understand why Warren wasn't answering; little did he know that Warren was deep in thought thinking of ways to flirt with him.

Warren lent against the old oak tree outside yanking Aaron down with him (no unfortunately not onto his lap).

The boys chatted a lot Warren made subtle gestures toward Aaron, like touching his hand, his arm, brushing hair away from Aaron's face.

Aaron would constantly have crimson cheeks at this rate, Warren's touches were warm and so wanted but what did they mean, did Warren like Aaron? He wanted to know really badly. Aaron noticed Warren's voice become husky and deeper than usual, making his stare at Warren's lips.

Warren said Aaron moving in for a kiss? He hopes so. But not only did he now officially want to kill this person but he was so close to doing so

"Guys we're leaving!" Layla shouted across the lawn. Aaron had jumped back knocking his head on the tree; let's just say that sobered him up nicely both the tree and near kiss.

"Coming!" Aaron shouted back standing quickly "Come on Warren" he said giving his hand out. How confused was Aaron? Very.

The journey home was… well not good, seeing as Warren nearly set the handle bars on fire.

* * *

**Sorry i know it's short but it's 10:13pm and i've been working all day so i'm kind of tired**

**Please don't kill me if i don't update soon, I have school on monday and i have homework :'(**

**Next Chapter Will and Warren talk :O wonder how Will, will take it. Plus school gets a little tense when Warren and Aaron are partnered up in a lesson. **

**Till next time my peeps. **

**Plus i'm english and i'm trying to get an american theme so if i write something wrong e.g. Mum instead of Mom i'm sorry :) trying thee best ;) **

**review! **


	4. luck is on my side

**Hope you like this chapter! Hopefully it's all coming together, I'm trying to put everything that needs to be in the story without skipping things I need to be there. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story glad you like it, you lot keep inspiring me! love ya guys! **

RING! Aaron felt really awkward after the other night's incident well almost incident. While Aaron was lying in bed that night he regretted not at least kissing Warren but would that mean, if Warren kissed back, he liked Aaron?

"Don't hurt yourself thinking" Layla said just popping up in front of him making him jump out his skin

"Don't do that!" Aaron shouted at her, nudging past her toward his next class.

Boomer was furious Aaron was late

"Thanks you for joining us Mr Blake and Miss Williams please take a seat" Aaron ducked his head rushing over to sit next to Zack while Layla skipped in wedging herself between Will and Warren.

"Hay Aaron, come sit over here!" Clare shouted from a few benches up, Aaron quickly started a convocation with Zack hopefully making it look like he hadn't heard, but that didn't stop Clare

"Ok so I was thinking at lunch you could come sit with me…" Aaron cut her off

"I erm can't doing some erm studying for a test erm ye" Aaron quickly thought. He looked over to Layla who was eyeing him with an intent stare that scared him really. The two lads who, when they had walked in, were having a very hushed convocation had gone quiet since Layla had took her seat and Aaron noticed Will's shocked features.

Will really was in shock the time the bell rang it actually hit him what Warren had said.

Earlier today Warren had randomly turned up at Will's house before his usual time of 8:30am

*flashback*

"_Ok Will I need you to be open minded about this, and I'm telling this to you for your own good and because you're my best friend" Will was utterly confused, it was 7:30am and he just woken plus Warren was rambling_

"_Warren whatever it is can't you tell me later, at school, when I'm awake?" Will said slightly begging _

"_No" __**Fair enough**__Will thought "I'm Gay" Will was defiantly awake now _

"_You're… Gay as in… likes boys?" Maybe it was shock that was making Will seem completely dumb __**(ok so maybe he isn't that bright, but it is Will) **_

"_Yes gay, and yes I like boys that's what the term usually means Stronghold" Warren huffed not having the best of mornings "and before you jump to any conclusions no I don't like you like that" Will was a little relieved inside about that statement _

"_How long have you know?" The one question Warren didn't know how to answer _

"_Erm… I guess I always knew but didn't want to admit it, I defiantly knew when I was dating Clare" To Will it sounded more like Warren was telling himself this. _

"_Well mate I'm there for you, does anyone else know?" Warren shook his head a little annoyed he desperately wanted Aaron to know "But you want someone to know don't you?" Will asked eyeing Warren, the look on his face told Will this __**(see Will isn't so blind!)**_

"_Kind of ye, Will if I tell you this you can't say anything!" Warren bellowed _

"_Ok, just be quiet mum and dad are still in bed" Will pointed up the stairs, his mind drifting to the thought of his warm cosy bed_

"_Well its Aaron…" Warren let the sentence hang open. Will waited but then it clicked _

"_You like him don't you" _

*end of flash back

Warren knew Will would feel awkward about all this, I mean come on he's just been told this morning his best friend was gay for crying out loud.

Even though they'd been talking about it while waiting for everyone else to join Will seemed to be coming to terms with it.

Layla couldn't resist telling Magenta what was going on, she had squished herself between Will and Warren but now she'd jumped up and squished herself between Zack and Magenta.

"Guess what" Layla said in her hyped up tone. Magenta grunted as she was waiting for Boomer to call out some poor innocent person, like herself, to play Save the Citizen. Layla lent over and whispered in Magenta's ear "I think Aaron's gay" after hearing this Magenta was all ears "Oh and I think he likes Warren"

"Warren!" Magenta boomed the whole of the gym looking at her now, seeing as she'd risen from her seat. Layla yanked her down again, Magenta blushed deeply

While they both nattered two seats away Warren was fuming with Will

"You told your girlfriend?" he whispered in an aggressive tone.

"No, god no I wouldn't do that without you consent" Will defended "Plus I haven't seen her until now to tell her, remember I was sat with you on the bus, and when we got off she was running toward Aaron" Warren's now smoking hands were calming down

"HOTHEAD GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF DON'T WANT THE FIRE ALARM TO GO OFF NOW DO WE?" Boomer… boomed.

Warren began to sulk wondering why Magenta had shouted his name to the whole of the school.

Aaron was sat quietly but when he heard Magenta shout Warren's name while talking to Layla he became nervous. Had Layla said something? What if it got back to Warren? _Oh god, help me now._

Boomer decided to set an assignment. Two people paired together and training their powers to become better making battle plans. Ye this would be nice and easy then come to Save the Citizen he could see what people were truly capable of.

"Right listen up you bunch of miss fits! You'll be paired up into teams of two and then out side of school you will come up with new and improved battle plans for save the citizen. Any questions? Didn't think so. Now the names" and everyone thought Layla spoke fast.

"When I call your name you will sit with you partner straight away" everybody grunted not really wanting to be paired with someone they didn't like. "I said ARE WE CLEAR!" Boomer said using his sonic boom

"YES COACH BOOMER!" everyone shouted back. This made Boomer happy.

"Right lets begin; Amy Fisher and Kyle Broach.."

"He isn't going in alphabetical order" Zack whispered to Aaron seeing as Layla had Magenta's attention. Aaron froze, what if he was stuck with Clare he wouldn't mind if it was any of the guys, especially Warren but Clare no way he couldn't deal

"Magnet Daniels and Ethan Dalloway" Boomer carried on scaring Ethan. Will put his hand on Ethan's shoulder trying to calm him stopping a giggle from erupting

"Layla Williams and Zack Burch" It made Aaron laugh how no one had to swap seats… yet.

"Clare Frost and William Stronghold" Will started to go pale. Clare huffed desperately wanted to be paired with Aaron. Aaron sighed relaxing a little, luck was on his side today.

"Sandi Thompson and Macy Price…" the suspense was killing Aaron but at least he wasn't with Clare

"Aaron Black and…. Warren Peace"

**Review! Please! Ask me questions if you want. Give me ideas because if you do the story will last longer! ;) **


	5. Authors note! No it's not ending!

Hay I'm sorry for the lack of chapters on this story. I've been busy revising for science test coming up, damn resists!

I have been writing more but I never get a lot done.

If you want to send me what you think happens next, I may put that up giving people something to read and it will help me carry on the plot, writers block what can you do.

Thank you to all who have reviewed and well everyone who's read or reading my story

Love Lorna


End file.
